In electrical and electronic systems such as computers, it is sometimes necessary that the equipment cabinets be located in remote areas or be otherwise unattended by an operator. Once manually started by actuation of an "ON" control button, a subsequent loss of AC power, even when followed shortly by power restoration normally requires that an operator visit the cabinet site to reinitiate the power turn-on cycle.
The circuit of the present invention obviates the last mentioned difficulty by providing a means of automatic power restart.